


Segue Way

by Trekgloria



Category: Poldark (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 19:58:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16353269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trekgloria/pseuds/Trekgloria
Summary: In an AU, who are Ross and Demelza, who are any of us really?  What if, what if nil igitur mors est ad nos?First chapter non sexual.Sorry for being so cryptic, but this one, I hope, am attempting to present a tiny conundrum in the telling.This may not be to everyone's liking and so if you can't or don't want to get to the end, I respect that.  I came to this story while visiting England this past summer and I am often "inspired" by a word or phrase, thus nil igitur mors est ad nos. But, between being in England and consumed while there, then returning to work, it has taken a while to finish this.  I really didn't expect it to go so long, but sort of loved the period and exploring that AU. For those who can endure I hope you enjoy the ending.  I don't expect this to be to everyone's taste.





	1. The Pool And Finding

In the gloaming; the ancient memory rose and took possession of her once again.  
It was late summer, and in the heat of the day, Dindrane felt like a butterfly still wrapped in a cocoon. She was determined to slip away from the crush of the villagers who had just been told the king's men were arriving that evening. Their chattering sounded like a flock of agitated starlings as they prepared for the official visit.  
The coming of the men from the royal household, so far inland and distant from the court, was rare at her village. So when the king sent his men it always meant a collection of something. Taxes, though that was offered in kind and only after harvest, still months away, so this might just be an assessment of what the village would be expected to contribute. Or perhaps they came to identify the men who would be called to serve, and that meant more battles were foreseen.  
So far, her small village had been spared an annual demand for men who would be expected to follow the king and fight. But rumors of the battles occurring further within the borders of the kingdom suggested the enemy was advancing and now were within several weeks march of her village. The menace was real, Drindane knew this from the stories told by villagers fleeing from the invasion and seeking sanctuary from the enemy. Such destruction meant life would never be as it always had.  
But the arrival of the king’s men always meant feasting and entertainment. The last time an assessment was conducted was two years past, and Dindrane only 12 summers then, had heard the minstrel Tighe, and been completely smitten with his stories, his songs, his voice, the man himself. Never had she seen someone so beautiful and graceful in body and pleasing in voice. Remarkable in every aspect, Dindrane remembered him, fair, smooth of skin, blue eyes that lighted on each member of the audience and held them enthralled with his stories and music. And in those moments Dindrane had been transported to the days of old and imagined she was the damsel and he, Tighe the hero come to rescue her. Since that encounter Dindrane had hummed and sung the songs, till she knew them by heart.  
On those days when she didn't drop from the exhaustion of her work, Dindrane sought a private moment to remember the fair face and angel voiced Tighe. Today, quietly slipping away from the village, Dindrane wanted to escape those who would tease her about Tighe, how she had sung his praises. At twelve life had been simple for Dindrane. But, within a few months everything changed; her mother delivered another babe, again a boy, and within a few days had succumbed to the birthing fever. Though her Mam was a healer, she had been unable to save herself. For Dindrane, life became a drudge of caring for the brood of boys, managing the house, and tending the garden. Childhood was over for Dindrane.  
But a year after, her Da had joined with Iida, a woman from the village three valleys away, without children, whose husband had died during the last season of sickness. Without any family to provide for her, Iida was willing to take on the care of the home and the boys, but the garden was left to Dindrane. With less demand to watch the younger siblings and manage the home, Dindrane was able to slip away for time alone.  
The air was cooler in the dappled light of the woods as she entered the shaded thicket. The sun just past mid-day was beginning its passage towards the western lands. Dindrane discovered this secret place when she followed an unusual butterfly that alighted on her forearm and sat for several minutes before gracefully fluttering away. Pursuing the rare pale creature, leading her further into the woods, the butterfly flitted from tree to flower to fern, always allowing Dindrane to catch up before flying to the next post. Eventually Dindrane believed this was her mother's spirit returned to guide her, to console her, and give her a secret place of her own to retreat to from the woe of her days.  
Just as she entered the copse, Dindrane turned to ensure none had followed her from the village, needing this time alone. Slipping away at such a busy time required care not to be seen. Though she should be helping the women with the cooking for the feast tonight, or watching the children, Dindrane wanted to bathe in the pool and recall everything about Tighe, hoping he would return as part of the retinue.  
A fluttering of the leaves drew her eyes up. And there above on a branch was one magpie, a sign of sorrow, but suddenly a second appeared foretelling joy, then more descended, seven in all. Dindrane wondered at this number of birds, what secret could she ever possess never to reveal? Stuffing her hand deep in her pocket, Dindrane pulled out a crust of bread, crumbled it, and flung the bits before the birds, who hastily descended and ate the crumbs in a flurry of feathers. The cacophony of their chatter she imagined they were discussing her future. But what future was predicted for her by these noisy birds Drindane wondered. Surely her future was that of every girl in the village and had been for all the generations that passed before. Her Da would choose a young man from the village in a few years and she would go with him to bear his children. Hardly a future she wanted, but the only one she could imagine.  
Weaving her way up the steep slope, suddenly Dindrane paused as she heard the sound of splashing coming from the pool. Here is where she came to bathe during the warm weather, enjoying how the cooling water slipped around and buoyed her body on hot days, leaving her feeling silky, serene, and satisfied. Dindrane paused, never had she encountered another here, it was hidden, off the main path and few others from the village sought bathing in the pools. Dropping to her knees and peering from the ferns, Dindrane saw the water ripple as if something was moving just below the surface. She wondered if it was an otter and waited for the creature to appear.  
Suddenly a body shot up and half emerged from the clear water. The vision was mesmerizing. He glistened in the light as the sun reflected on the dew on the grass or the stars twinkled on a clear night. Dindrane gasped, it was surely a selkie as beautiful as the tales told. Perfection, and in a moment all memory of Tighe dissipated. Dindrane watched as he shook his head and the water spun out of his hair and flew across the pool, cool droplets alighting on her face. Briefly a rainbow formed around him. This creature flipped again and submerged under the water. No selkie, for now she could see his legs, long and muscular, and his arse, hard and rounded.  
As he repeatedly surfaced and dove, Dindrane observed how his body cut through the water; muscles, sinew, and skin taut over bones. He was a solider by his look, his body honed by years of training. His skin had a golden honey hue, evidence of long hours in the sun. Dark hair, pitch black as a stormy night tumbled to his shoulders. As he stood in the water, half above, half below, Dindrane realized he was much taller than all the other men of the village.  
He dove and swam the length of the pool before emerging and pulling himself up and onto the large flat rock. Dindrane frequently would lie in in that same spot, as the sun warmed it and water quickly slid off her body and down the side creating tiny waterfalls returning to the pool.  
As he rolled onto his back, the sun seemed drawn to touch him and cast a ray of light on his body, Dindrane realized the man was naked. While the sight of a naked man was not unknown to Dindrane, none possessed the body she saw before her, and something was aroused in her to see more. Keeping her head down, Dindrane crept nearer to the edge through the undergrowth till she could see him fully. One hand trailed in the water slowly making circles, then lifting it and watching the water run down his arm and back into the pool.  
Suddenly he called; “Come out child and let me look at you.”  
For a moment, Dindrane froze unable to respond.  
But he called again; “I know you are there child, come forward and show yourself.” And with that command he rolled to look at where she was hiding. Timidly, Dindrane rose at his command and stepped forward, with one quick move he raised to a sitting position, completely exposed. Fearing to stare, Dindrane lowered her eyes, as the heat of her blood rose in her cheeks.  
“Come here child.” Patting the rock beside him. Confused, but unable to resist his command, Dindrane moved to the stepping stones and quickly crossed the pool where the water cascaded over the rocks. Reaching for her hand, he pulled her down to sit beside him.  
“What is your name child?”  
His use of the word child was bitter as gall to her, as if she had little importance to him, and though she knew not why, Dindrane hated the sound of the word directed against her.  
“Dindrane, daughter of Tomen, I live in the village.” Suddenly she wanted him to speak to her again and asked: “Who are you sir?”  
“I am Rion, son of the king's theign. I journeyed here to speak with the village leader about the war which encroaches ever closer to your lands.”  
“Yes, we were told of the king's men coming earlier.” shyly responding to continue the attention he offered.  
“Why did you come here? Do many visit this place?”  
“No, I've never found others here before today. I came for a wash before the feast tonight.”  
“Go ahead then and wash child.” Reclining on his back again then rolling on his side to face her.  
“I cannot, not with you here, in front of you.” Dindrane flushed, all of her blood seemed to stain her face as she spoke.  
“Nay, go ahead, I've seen children in the stream many times, besides I have a need for a sleep, I'll grant you some privacy.” And with that he rolled to his side away from her.  
Unsure, but unable to resist his order, Dindrane scurried to the far edge of the pool and removed her shift, then quickly waded into the cool water. As she lowered herself into the water, goose-flesh rose across her body, Dindrane turned her back on him, and began to rub her body to remove the dust and sweat of the day. Sinking under the water, her hair floated to the top and spread like a stain of red gold. When Dindrane rose, Rion was sitting up looking at her. Hurrying out of the pool, Dindrane pulled her shift on to cover herself instead of waiting to dry in the sun.  
“Here child, return to sit with me and tell me of the village.” Rion smiled as he patted the rock. “Tell me, how many grown men are in the village."  
Unsure of the numbers, Dindrane named them and let him count.  
“That's 63 grown men, how many are unmarried?”  
Again, Dindrane named the men who had yet to take a wife.  
“So, that leaves 19. Are they all in the village? Are any away?” His interest confirmed the visit was to assess the men available for fighting.  
“All but seven, and three of them are the leader's eldest and his nephews, and the other four from the largest land holders' families.”  
“Where are they? Nearby or further away?” His interest obviously piqued at her information.  
“Just up in the high meadow to the west. When the word came the king was sending members of his council, they were sent there with instructions to the men to say nothing of their location or existence even.”  
“So, the leader failed to realize that a child would be so truthful?” He grinned at her with this tease.  
Suddenly Dindrane's insides seem to go wobbly and again she blushed deeply at his focused attention.  
“I doubt anyone imagined I would encounter the son of the king's theign. But, is it fair for some to fight and others to hide?” The thought of her brothers eventually being called to defend their lands and the danger they would face, while others could avoid following the king in war caused Dindrane both fear and anger.  
"So you are right child, all must serve in some capacity to protect our lands, our people, and our way of life."  
Gazing into her eyes; "Do not mention to any our encounter or what you have shared. I would not want any to know of your honesty if it would cause trouble for you."  
"Nay sir, I know well to keep my own counsel. I doubt that any would believe that I met the son of the King's theign and shared time with him. Besides they'd want to see where and I have no desire to bring others here."  
With that, he tousled her hair, then patted her head gently.  
"So child, would you like a ride part of the way back to the village?"  
"With you, on a horse?" The concept seemed almost as incredulous as finding him at the pool.  
"Have you never ridden on a horse?"  
"Nay sir, they are too dear for most to use, only the leader and a few of his men have horses to ride."  
He stood, removed his clothes hanging on a branch, and dressed quickly. Dindrane averted looking at him directly, focusing on an eddy in the water carrying a leaf away, till he reached his hand to her. Accepting his hand, Dindrane felt his skin, though firm, it wasn't hardened or rough with calluses as her father's or even the eldest of her brothers, but smooth. Rion whistled and his horse ambled over to the rock. The steed was huge, she barely reached the beast's belly. But Rion mounted, then quickly drew her up and in front of him. Suddenly Dindrane had a new view of the world. Sitting so high off the ground, the sensation of the horse carrying her, and Rion's arms encircling her spawned an idea of comfort never known before. As the horse picked its way along the uneven path, she was often pressed against Rion's chest.  
He patted her head, then pulled her hair to one side of her neck, for a moment his fingers grazed her skin. "Your wild soft hair tickles my nose."  
Where he had touched her skin, sent a tingle that cascaded over her body. "Sorry sir, I have no comb to smooth it till I return to the village, and after the washing it is wild."  
"Nay, I like it loose and flowing, but your hair makes it difficult to concentrate when it's dancing across my face." Rion laughed as more tendrils tickled his nose.  
Dindrane noticed he was not following the most direct path to the village. "We'll be a mile out on the other side of the stream if we continue this way." She wondered at his choice of direction.  
"Yes, I know, I've been watching the village for several days. I can drop you close enough for a quick walk back and wait till later this evening to arrive after the others have met and greeted the leader and elders. I prefer to observe before I make my presence known. People are always too fearful of my position to be honest. With the others, they will relax and share information. I can wait, patience is always rewarded."  
As they reached the edge of the trees, Rion turned her head to face him. "Now child, run along home, and remember, we have not met. Can you pretend well enough? I am depending on your trust to keep my secret."  
"Certainly sir." Dindrane could not imagine ever sharing this encounter with anyone. It would be her secret always to remember. And she recalled seeing the magpies and their number, here was the secret they foretold.  
With that, he patted her head again; "Beautiful red golden hair child. The enemy would find you a jewel to carry off, you must always be protected from their marauding. We need your beauty in the future to produce strong sons and fertile daughters."  
Swinging Dindrane down, Rion smiled at her and turned his horse away from the village. Dindrane watched him weave along the edge of the forest, hidden, blending in with the vegetation; too soon Rion was only a moving shadow within the woods and then disappeared from her sight.


	2. Binding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non sexual

Dindrane turned and took the path into the village. Soon she met others, busy hauling wood for the bonfires and herding the animals back to the village for the evening. When Dindrane arrived home, Iida asked where she had gotten to, abruptly stating that she must watch the youngest two while she and Tomen went to the feast with the older boys. Dindrane could not accept having to stay behind and not see Rion or join in the feasting. Instead promising she would take the boys along, but bring them home if they caused any problems. Iida grunted an assent and collected a basket of bread to contribute to the feast.  
Gathering the Suan and Doran, Dindrane explained they could only go if they sat quietly, the chief would be angry and punish them if they made a fuss or disobeyed her. Taking the bone comb with missing teeth, used by all, Dindrane tamed her wild hair and pulled it in to a long braid that hung down her back. Then recalling Rion's words, he preferred it loose and flowing, she freed her hair to float around her face. Dressing in her mother's shift, though Dindrane almost swam in it, it was the best item she owned. She had never worn it before, as the memory of her mother was still painful. But tonight Dindrane desired to wear this dress, it gave her courage and was cut more for a woman than a child.  
Taking the youngest, Doran on her hip and holding the hand of Suan, Dindrane made her way to the green where all would gather tonight. As she approached Dindrane saw the trestles already set with food and drink. Many of the children were playing just at the edge of the green and she went to sit near them. This area was adjacent to the road and when Rion approached Dindrane would see him coming long before anyone facing the raised dais. Letting the older boy play with the others, Dindrane sat and entertained the younger. Several hours passed with food and drink enjoyed by all. Generally feasts were well planned in advance, but today food had been hurriedly prepared and was little more than what all had for their supper; bread, cheese, butter, fruit, vegetables, and ale. But added items of freshly slaughtered beasts as well as mead, were set on the trestles. Dindrane gave the boys a variety of food, knowing a fully belly would quickly lull them to sleep and took some for herself.  
As the blazing fire settled a bard began to sing and tell stories. Not Tighe this visit, though he had already become a dim memory for Dindrane since meeting Rion. But the tales this bard told were now populated with visions of Rion as her hero, always coming to her rescue.  
As the evening wore on, Dindrane wondered if Rion was actually going to appear. But, as the last of the light faded in the west, she heard horses’ hooves and turned to see Rion riding with three others followed by the seven young men, the sons who had been sent away. Dindrane realized it was her information that had sent Rion to fetch them back to the village. Rion glanced her way and winked at her as he passed. From this perspective he was even more magnificent upon his steed. Dindrane could scarce believe she had spent the afternoon with Rion, had ridden upon his horse with him, and that he had seen her naked, as she him. A shiver rose with that memory of his naked body gliding through the water, and then upon that rock.  
As the men approached, the chief seemed at a loss to see his son and the others from the village enter with Rion.  
"I was fortunate to pass through where these young men were waiting, otherwise they would have missed the feast. They were much interested in returning with us. Healthy, well formed, and very fit, they will make excellent soldiers. Already we have seven recruits for our king. I thank you for this first of, I feel sure, will be many young men who will take up arms against our enemy. Your son assures me another 15 are of an age to train." Rion's voice was strong, commanding, and carried so that all could hear his words.  
The look of the chief was a cross between anger, fear, and confusion, but Trahern had no recourse with this turn of events.  
That her knowledge had led to this, Rion ensuring these men would serve, was both exciting and empowering. Dindrane realized how easily Rion had discovered what he needed with a few questions and her inability to resist him. In the future she would better guard her tongue, Drindane vowed to herself.  
The men of the village and the king's men drew away from the rest, while most of the villagers gathered and listened to the bard. Many of the children fell asleep and older members moved towards their homes. Tomen and Iida gathered all the boys and bade Dindrane follow them. But, determined to stay, to see Rion again, Dindrane offered to assist the women who were still there. Left behind, she began to clear the trestles, tossing leftovers to the dogs. Suddenly a voice behind her; "Child prepare me some food, I am still hungry after the days ride here." It was Rion and he was speaking to her. The other young women rushed to do his command, but Rion stepped between them and her, holding out his hand towards Dindrane, waiting for her to do his bidding. Quickly Dindrane placed lamb, cheese, and bread spread with butter on the platter, then took a large beaker and filled it with mead. Rion took the trencher and drink, smiled and thanked her, then returned to the group of men. Dindrane could feel her cheeks burn at his attention and words, still calling her child.  
Soon all the food was removed, the trestles taken apart and nothing was left to do. Still not wanting this night to end, Dindrane walked to where the horses were tethered and looked for Rion's, a large bay with a blaze that looked like lightening on its head. Dindrane had taken an apple to feed the creature. As he chomped on the apple, she felt a hand tousled her hair and turned to find Rion standing there. She realized he towered over her.  
"Trying to entice my Tyree from me I see." Rion laughed as he patted the steed on the neck; in turn the horse whinnied.  
"No, just wanted to see him again." Blushing as she thought to herself, and you. Dindrane heard a voice call to Rion, asking him to join her. She turned and saw it was Enara, acknowledged as the most beautiful in the village. Her father had once been a great warrior, but in a battle had been gravely wounded, loosing an eye. Still his fame and prowess ensured he had married well upon becoming a member of the chief's counselors. All in the village expected Enara would marry the chief's eldest son, yet tonight she was calling for Rion to follow her.  
Standing beside Dindrane, Rion lifted a long curl with his dagger, and with a swift slice cut it off and tucked it in his pouch. "Stolen red gold hair is a talisman that protects the holder in battle. He laughed; "Surely you can spare a lone curl for my protection?" With that, he patted her head; "Off to bed for you child." But as he turned to leave, Rion asked: "Do you always go to the pool?"  
"I try to go each evening when it's warm. I like to wash and the peace of the place makes me feel safe." Dindrane realized, she could not hold her tongue when he spoke to her.  
"Goodnight Dindrane. May you always find what you seek." And with that he turned and walked towards Enara. Hearing him speak her name, not calling her child caused Dindrane to flush. Her body went warm and she smiled. Leaving the horses, she went home and made a pallet in the lean to. Tonight, she wanted to sleep alone, and gaze at the stars as they twinkled, though a pale imitation of Rion's wet skin. Too soon, Dindrane drifted off to sleep, her dreams filled with the visions of noisy magpies and swift horses.  
Waking early, Dindrane went to the where the horses had been tethered, but all were gone, including Rion's Tryee. She returned to the lean to, took a hoe, and ventured to the garden to weed. The day was warm, and gossip from the others focused on how all the young men were expected to join the king’s forces training far away near the sea. Dindrane had only ever journeyed as far as Iida's village, a day's walk, and had never seen the sea. Yet from the bard's description Dindrane knew it was far more potent and wild than the streams that passed across her landscape. One could not see to the other side the sea and vessels, that could carry many men, and sail for days before ever reaching far away lands. This was the life Rion knew. All the women spoke of Rion, where he had traveled across the land and beyond the sea, how he led his men in battle, always at the front, their leader. Rion's prowess was legendary and his wisdom to defeat the enemy came from the old gods it was whispered, as did his great beauty.  
That evening, seeking to escape the gossip and noise of the village, Dindrane once again slipped away to the pool. As she approached the spot where she encountered the magpies, she paused hoping to see them again, promising her a new secret perhaps, but only two greeted her this time. What joy would she possibly encounter Dindrane wondered. Walking to the pool, this time the quiet, usually so desired carried only pain this evening.  
Removing her shift, Dindrane slipped into the water and moved towards the rock where she had sat with Rion. Pulling herself up, Drindane saw it, a comb, cool and pale, it must be ivory, something she knew of, but had never held. This one was beautiful, with an intricate carving of two horses heads entwined on the crest. It was the loveliest thing she had ever seen. Holding it like a tiny bird, she could not believe how it had come here. Upon closer examination, a long strand of red gold hair, hers was laced through it. Only Rion knew she would return here today and had taken some of her hair. He had left it for her, a secret treasure she could not share with others, nor did she desire to. That Rion had tousled her hair, teased her for how it tickled him, and even cut a curl as a keepsake, this beautiful object somehow seemed to further bind her to him. Gently pulling the comb through her hair, she soon had the tangles tamed. Taking a large frond, Drindane wrapped the treasure and placed it in a hollow in a nearby Hawthorn tree. Her secret, something given by Rion that she would always remember him.


	3. Growth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non sexual

The village men prepared to leave and join the king’s men within a few weeks. Before leaving Finnan, son of the chief and Enara were wed. Two families united, expected to produce an heir, as Finnan was to lead the village someday. Drindane wondered if Enara and Rion had joined that night when she called and invited him to follow her.  
After the young men left, life was harder in the village for everyone. The children had to take on more responsibilities in the fields. But, except for the added work, life in the village resumed and found a new normal. The warmth of summer clung to autumn, ensuring a surplus of grain and vegetables harvested, the beasts produced good healthy offspring, and everyone worked to prepare for the winter. Each day slipped quietly into the next one and Dirndane continued to visit the pool. As she combed her hair, Dindrane realized how long it was, nearly to her waist. Even the bit Rion cut off, had grown back, she often pulled and twisted the curl that grew in it's place, lost in thoughts of how her hair even now was conveying protection on him as he fought the enemy.  
As the days ebbed towards winter and the weather cooled, Dindrane knew she must bring the comb from the pool, but determined to keep it a secret. Bargaining her medicine making skills for some fine leather, Dindrane made a pouch to hold the comb, her treasure, her secret always. She decorated the pouch with intricate stitch work and small milpreve stones she found at the pool. These were said to convey protection, and Dindrane imagined this was beguiling magic over Rion. The pouch hung from her waist, carefully hidden behind her apron, and held the cherished gift from Rion.  
Both Enara and Iida were with child after that summer. Iida gave birth to a girl in late winter, and Enara to a son in May. The next summer came and went without any visits from the king's men. Little information regarding the battles and men was heard in the village. Finally early winter, the young men, all but two who had been slain in battle far from the village, returned. The nights of the following week were spent honoring them, listening to the tales of battle, where they had traveled, what they had seen of the world beyond the three valleys most of the villagers never ventured past. All spoke of Rion as a great warrior, he rode ahead of the king, always fought by his side, often saving his life, while putting his own in danger, yet always charmed and escaping any major injury as if he was protected by enchantments. These young men were now hardened warriors and after a few days of feasting and celebrating were ready to return to their fellow soldiers.  
Another year advanced, and Drindane realized she was developing into a woman, her monthly bleeding began in late winter that year, she was now sixteen when the Hawthorn flowering began. Dindrane had grown tall, standing above most of the other girls and many of the growing boys. All of the young men who might have been a future husband were still off at war. Many of the girls, much older than she were still unmarried. But the enemy did not advance any closer to the village.  
Again in early autumn the young men returned home, however, Finnan, the chief's son had been killed by the enemy. While crossing a river they had been ambushed. The lead boat capsized and all fell into the water. Only Rion and nine others from that boat survived, fighting hand to hand with the enemy at the shore's edge. It was Rion's prowess with a sword that saved many of them, dispatching each of the enemy as they descended on the men floundering to escape the sea. Finnan had been with Rion in the boat. Though brave, he did not possess the skill of Rion, and was stuck down by the enemy as he reached the shore. The men spoke of how Rion also had been injured during the battle, how near he had come to death, and now bore a scar. Yet he continued to fight and it was his valor that saved many. The village honored and mourned Finnan. Dindrane was saddened by the loss of Finnan, some years older than she, he had been kind to all.  
As the men told of their life as soldiers, Dindrane, listened to each of the stories, longing to hear more of Rion. Yet fearing to bring any attention to herself, she would have her youngest brother, Doran ask for more stories. Eventually Dindrane learned that Rion was expected to marry, to bind his family with a daughter of a powerful chieftain, to strengthen the border and increase the men who would serve the king and eventually Rion would become the chief of that village. The thought that Rion would marry another and never return to her village left Dindrane saddened. Though she never really expected to see him again, this news removed any hope.


	4. The Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non sexual

One of the young men who had returned, Maedoc, followed Dindrane as she walked along the path one afternoon, he asked; "Are you yet 16 summers met?"  
Disquieted by his intent, Dindrane quickly replied; "No, not until next year." This was not true, but Maedoc's asking her age, meant he was interested in seeking time with her. Though the young boy as she remembered him, just a few years older than herself, had returned a hardened and battle made man, Dindrane could not consider him or anyone. Always Rion filled her mind, her heart, her soul. Hurrying away, Dindrane went into the house. Her brothers were playing at being soldiers and the sound of their pretend battles set her teeth on edge. She took the babe Lynet and went out to get away, intent on going to the pool to think and remember.  
Once there, Dindrane removed her shift and Lynet's and slipped into the pool. Splashing in the shallow end, she washed her sister and herself, then climbed upon the rock to dry. Dindrane combed Lynet's hair, then her own, and dressed herself and her sister. Lying with Lynet on the rock, they both began to doze.  
Suddenly, a voice addressed her: "So a child no more, rather a maid with a babe of your own. Have I been gone so long that you have grown into a woman, married and brought a child in the world?"  
Surprised, Dindrane gasped, it was Rion. She stood and stammered; "Not my child sir, my sister born a year past. I am not wed, nor even promised to any one." Unsure of why she added that, Dindrane blushed.  
Rion approached her, glanced at the little girl clinging to her sister's leg, shy in the presence of a stranger.  
"She bears no likeness to you, so fair, a pretty child though." As he squatted to hold his hand out to the girl. Looking up at her sister for guidance. Dindrane gently caressed Rions curls as a way to encourage Lynet. Seeing her sister accept the man, Lynet curled her fingers around his. With that Rion lifted the child in his arms. He, reached and stroked Dindrane's locks. She saw then his wound, still red as the skin continued to heal. Dindrane instinctively reached to touch the wound. As she touched it, Dindrane felt his muscles contract.  
"Does it pain you sir? This looks deep and raw still. I could make a poultice to ease the hurt and lessen the scar." Feeling the warmth of his skin against hers.  
"It did at first, but I hardly notice it now. Other things are more important. But I am glad you have not yet to join with another. Maids too early wed are too early a widow made in these times. Stay a child a bit longer." Rion seemed wistful as he spoke to her.  
"Is the maid you are to wed older then?" Dindrane imagined she would be much like Enara.  
"Who told you I am to wed? That is a common gossip, too often spread that I or another close to he king will join with some chief's daughter. Though this one was discussed. But, the wily chief, married another and now has a son. The young lady is no longer a pawn, once again just the daughter, not sentenced to marry only to bring a warrior husband to her village. Though she was fair and sweet." A smile drifted on his face as he finished speaking.  
"Then you are not sad at this ending?"  
"No, I am not. Come, join me where we sat together once. I would hear of the village. How are things here?"  
"You use me for your own, to tattle." Dindrane was surprised at her own boldness, but followed with; "What can I tell you that you do not already know?"  
Rion held Lynet, while he listened to Dindrane recount what had occurred over the past two years. Soon the conversation turned to the battles and how the enemy seemed unable to be completely defeated. Rion spoke how neither side seemed able to banish the other.  
"Battles resolve nothing, only disrupting the lives of villagers on both sides, stealing the young men to feed the crows, and leaving the women without husbands or sons. The king must agree to a truce and find a way to live in peace alongside these invaders. They have been too long here, they have no home to return to." Rion tenderly looked at Lynet who had fallen asleep in his arms as he spoke, then he turned to Dindrane and smiled. In the moment Rion reflected this is where I belong.  
"But, will the enemy agree? Can we trust them?" The thought of war ending, removing Rion from danger was all Dindrane hoped for in this moment.  
"Perhaps, but it won't happen soon. Still I wait for that day, to return to a life working the land, marrying a beautiful maid, perhaps one with red gold hair to keep me safe, and raising my own children. Gallois will never know his father Finnan. Far too many wives loose husbands, mothers’ loose sons, and children loose fathers from this constant warring."  
They both went silent at this declartion for a moment.  
"I must also thank you for the lovely gift you left for me. It is my most cherished possession. I have kept it a secret, not sharing how generous you were to me with anyone. I know well how to keep my counsel as I promised you. But thank you for such a wondrous gift." Dindrane whispered.  
They both sat in silence while the babe slept peacefully in the arms of Rion. When Lynet woke, Dindrane offered to take her.  
"Let me wash, then you and Lynet can ride upon Tyree back to the village if you wish."  
With that Rion stood and began to remove his clothes. To keep her eyes from staring at Rion's body, Dindrane carefully folded each item and placed them upon the rock. Rion jumped into the water and swam the length of the pool several times. Now Dindrane could watch him, his body so lean and muscular, as at home in the water as on land and as comfortable naked as clothed. Dindrane removed her apron and handed it to Rion as he emerged from the water to dry himself. Smiling, Rion wiped his face then slid the cloth over his body and handed the apron back to Dindrane and dressed. Whistling for Tyree, Rion mounted, took Lynet and held her with one arm then lifted Dindrane in front of him with ease. Rion shifted the babe for her to hold, turned the horse, and they begin the journey back to the village.  
Again, Rion took the longer route, and as they rode, he pulled her hair to one side, sliding his fingers slowly across her skin. Dindrane could feel is breath on her neck. Goose-bumps rose and covered her body. Leaning back into the cradle of his body, Dindrane wished he would turn Tyree away from the village and take her and Lynet far away to live, where no wars would separate them and they could be together always.  
Too soon Dindrane could see the village, and thought Rion would let her down and enter the village alone. But, Rion rode into the village with her and Lynet being held by him. All who saw, turned to stare at the warrior Rion bringing Dindrane and the babe into the village. At her home, Rion allowed Dindrane to slide down, then handed Lynet to her. Rion then rode to the paddock to loose Tyree.


	5. Moon and Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexual, fair warning

Dindrane watched him enter the chief's dwelling, then taking Lynet into the house, she prepared a poultice for Rion's wound. Combining birch leaf, mugwort, chamomile, nettle, comfrey, yarrow, chervil, and lavender flowers, she ground them to a paste, mixed with honey, and melted bee's wax. For a brief moment, her hand hovered over the henbane. Just three drops of this powerful philter and Rion would have complete ease of the pain, but its power as a love binding, could she? Dindrane toyed with the idea, Rion would be hers if she used this. But, wish as she might, she could not use old magic to bind him to her. Before it cooled Dindrane poured the liquid into a small pot. She would offer it to Rion for his wound.  
That night, with Rion and more of his men in the village, another feast was held. Again, Rion sought out Dindrane to prepare his food. As she handed it to him, she also offered the small jar of ointment and bade him use it on the wound.  
"The wise women say it is best if a healer adds the charm as it is applied, but the poultice will work without it."  
"Nay, I will need the healer to sing the charm. Will you apply it and say the charm for me later tonight Dindrane?" Rion's request surprised her, but she nodded.  
"Take Tyree an apple." Rion commanded.  
Once she finished clearing the trestles, Dindrane took an apple and went to Tyree. Surrounded by the horses, Dindrane, felt safe. She hugged the horse, and whispered; "Rion, Rion, Rion."  
Unsure why, but only his name could she form in her mind and upon her lips. As she stroke the horse's neck, Rion came up behind her and tousled her hair. Standing so close, Dindrane realized she now came to his shoulder, she had grown from child to maid. She turned to face him and took the ointment to apply. As she first touched the scar, Dindrane felt Rion flinch, then relax. Slowly she stroked the potion against the wound and placing her lips just beside his face, Dindrane quietly sang the charm for healing. The desire was to kiss him, and Dindrane wondered if she could without Rion realizing, and gently allowed her lips to brush against his skin.  
"There, tis finished, this contains healing properties, just use a bit each day. It should help ease the pain also. By the time you finish it, the hurting should be gone, and the scar less noticeable." Dindrane wanted to stay this close, and stroked his face without thinking.  
Used to pain, Rion still flinched as she began to apply the ointment. But as she leaned against him and felt her breath warm against his skin, and then for a moment imagined her lips had brushed against him, Rion wondered what it would be like to turn his face, take her in his arms, and kiss her.  
"Thank you Dindrane, perhaps a child no more, but a healer. Mayhap I should take you along to treat the wounded. I dare say your medicines would ease many pains but your presence incite more aches." Rion was now smiling at her and again reached for her hair, but affectionately pulled it though his fingers.  
Confused at how she felt, Dindrane dropped her gaze and backed away.  
Rion, smiled; "No, not yet full grown into a maid. You are too young in mind, but the men only see your body and beauty. I would have you safely within your home surrounded by your family tonight. Leaving tomorrow will inspire many of these warriors to take a conquest and leave a legacy. They shall not have you. Now, directly off to bed for you." But Rion turned, then reached into the pouch on his belt and removed something. "Here, this is for you, I intended to leave it at the pool again, but tonight, you have given me a gift, this I give to you."  
Rion lifted her hand and placed the item in it and folded her fingers around and squeezed gently. It was warm from his body and smooth to the touch. Dindrane opened her fingers, and saw a circle, that seemed to catch the firelight and hold it.  
"What is it?" Dindrane lifted the item.  
"A red gold armband, it comes from far away, across the sea. I traded a good dagger for this, intending to bring it to you." Rion barely whispered and leaned closer, his breath floating her hair, taking the band and slipping on her arm. Rion stroked her sun-kissed cream skin, how soft and pliant it was caressed by his fingers. Then he pulled away. "Off to bed, you will not always be a child."  
Dindrane stammered; "It is wonderful, but far too grand for me, I cannot accept it, you must keep it."  
"Nay child, a gift once given must be accepted. It is now yours to do with as you will, keep or give to another." And with that Rion took a curl and held it briefly, then turned to walk away.  
"Not a child." Dindrane whispered, then louder; "Not a child, do not go."  
Rion turned and looked at her. "No, not a child, a fair maid."  
"Come, the pool is magical at night." Grabbing his hand, Dindrane led Rion up the path, she could feel her heart pound so hard that it surely it must lift her shift with each beat. Rion followed her, and as they entered the woods, he moved closer and encircled her waist with his arm. Together they climbed to the pool.  
Standing at the edge, Dindrane slipped off her shift, and stood wearing only the gold armband. The pale light of the moon seemed to frame her with a pearly glow. Dindrane gazed at him then turned and walked into the pool and sank into the water. Rion watched, then removed his garments and joined her. Reaching Dindrane, Rion pulled her against his chest and kissed her, gently at first, tiny kisses while holding her tight. Dindrane had never been kissed, but the sensation awakened something primal in her to respond. The tender kisses, though enticing were not what she wanted, she craved more. An instinct, a woman's desire, and without knowing why, she wanted Rion to open his mouth, to push his tongue into hers, to fill her. As if he could read her thoughts, Rion took her face in his hands, gazed into her eyes, then placed his tongue at her lips, which opened and accepted him. Her body shuddered in response. Dindrane quickly followed his lead, and pushed her tongue in his mouth, exploring him, tasting him, becoming part of Rion.  
Dindrane could feel her breasts, her belly, and her long legs, silky and cool in the water slide against his lean battled hardened body. The water supported them, and Dindrane imagined the eddies conspired to join them; pushing her towards him, on him, maneuvering to bring their bodies together, joined into one. The water pressed, cradled, and held them in an embrace. As Rion moved his hands slowly down her body he spoke her name; "Dindrane, magic healer, Dindrane of the red gold hair. Child no more, but fair maid."  
Buoyed by the water, Dindrane responded, and opened her legs and encircled his waist. Rion stood, holding her, raised her till he took one nipple in his mouth and suckled. The, feeling welled from deep within her womb, a craving, a need for Rion to enter her washed over her body. Dindrane ground against Rion's groin, feeling his hard cock pressing, seeking a refuge, one only she could provide. Raising her, Rion placed his cock at her entrance and slowly lowered Dindrane. The sensation as his cock was about to enter her, caused Dindrane to moan and call his name.  
"Will you have me Dindrane?" Rion whispered, needing to her agree to his taking her.  
"Yes." was the only word she could trust herself to say. And placed her mouth on his. Dindrane knew what was to occur, but the realization that she would be filled by Rion, feel his seed flood her womb sent a shiver down her back in anticipation.  
With her consent, Rion pushed and felt his cock begin to enter her. Though Rion knew her to be untouched by another man that she was so tight, gave him pause, would he hurt her? Rion felt her tense, but then the maid pushed herself down on him, fully accepting him as her lover.  
The water served to ease his entrance and suddenly, in a moment she was filled completely and gasped. The pain had been there as Rion entered her, but the pleasure was greater. And once Rion was fully within her sheath, the passion and desire was all that remained. Dindrane clung to him, wanting this moment when he first took her never to end. The feeling of Rion being within her, completely connected brought a moan. Dindrane sought his mouth, needed to feel his lips, his tongue probing her, joined completely.  
Rion rose with Dindrane still impaled on his cock, and moved to the bank, sank to the ground and laid her upon the mossy ground.  
Resting, not moving, just completely joined, Dindrane wondered at this, from the first moment she saw Rion here, there had been a growing desire to know him, to join with him, for him to want and ultimately take her. Slowly, she could feel as Rion began to slide his cock as if he would pull out and leave her aching. Dindrane wrapped her legs around his waist, took his head in her hands and pulled his mouth to hers. Kissing him, then Dindrane called his name; "Rion, Rion, Rion."  
Responding to her, Rion moved his mouth and found her nipple and took it tenderly in his mouth, sucking, feeling it harden, till he thought it would burst. He heard Dindrane moan, felt her arch her back towards him, thrusting her groin against his, undulating her hips, grinding against him. The feeling was exquisite, his cock so hard, and wrapped by her sheath, deliciously tight, comfortingly warm, and satisfyingly wet. Yet the needed to grind, to slide his cock deep into her sheath, to feel that friction their coupled pleasure produced drove Rion to find a slow rhythm. Unable to withstand the urge, the desire, the reward, Rion slid in and out, enjoying the sensation of his cock being gripped by the walls of her sheath.  
Suddenly a pressure welled in Dindrane, a feeling that she would burst seemed to emanate from her womb and then a throbbing swept over her. Never before had Dindrane had such a sensation. Everything seemed to converge in her sheath, gripping, pulsing on Rion's cock, she squeezed her legs around his waist and called his name. Suddenly, Rion pressed his mouth on hers and cupped her buttocks, pulling her tight against his groin and he felt his hot seed flood her womb. Each throbbing from his cock met her spasm and Dindrane moaned, gasping, she called his name as a begging, and pressed her mouth to his.  
As the last pulsing ended for both, Rion rolled on to his back and pulled Dindrane on top of his body. Routinely taking a maid for the first time was a long past whim for Rion. As he saw what the wars wrought, his desires to seduce young women waned. Instead, choosing to use the working women who followed the camp. They accepted payment and expected no more. And they knew how to prevent babes from the joining. What had he wrought with this tonight, Rion wondered?  
Dindrane laid with her head upon his chest, listening to his heart beat, strong and steady. Unsure what to do, she raised her head and looked at him. His eyes were closed, and a slight smile formed.  
"A child no more, what have I done to you maid? You drive me to such a frenzy. I have taken advantage of your innocence." Rion whispered then looked at her.  
"No, it was what I wanted. I have no regrets." Dindrane returned his gaze.  
Slipping off and to his side, Dindrane drew herself close to him, stroking his curls, and nuzzled his neck, inhaling his scent.  
Rion held her close, feeling her body stretch against him, enjoying how she fit against him. As his arms encircled her lithe body, Rion waited for Dindrane to sleep. As a warrior, his sense of duty was protection, knowing when things were ill or well. Before he could sleep, she must be secure and journeying in her dreams. As he waited, Rion wondered at his actions tonight, and yet knew this was always going to be the outcome. From the first time Rion saw Dindrane, watching him here at the pool, an old memory rose, flickered and glimmered in his mind, blurred thoughts, but feelings sought, no demanded a release from a deep past. That first night after Rion chanced upon the child, he had dreamed of Dindrane, not as he knew her that day, but as he had known her before. An old love, but one that had always been there waiting for him, always. That knowledge became his light, his spirit guide, waiting for the eventuality, and it had come again. Rion accepted, the waiting this time was over.  
Satisfied and cradled in each other's arm, Rion allowed sleep overtake him. The night was warm, the full moon illuminated the copse. The diffused moonlight crept over their bodies, cast a pale glow on their joined bodies, filled with a ripening promise. Already the magic had begun with their joining.  
As the moon drifted in a locked embrace with the earth, Dindrane awakened and moved to kiss Rion. It was many hours before the sun would rise, and she wanted him to take her again. Though joining was new to her, it seemed as familiar as the hills she roamed. And her body craved him, demanded to know him again.  
Rion, roused and looked at her. "Would you allow me to join with you again this night?"  
"Yes, I desire you, I want to know you again." Whispering, then taking his ear lobe in her teeth and gently tugging.  
Rion raised to half sitting, he pulled Dindrane onto his groin, then leaned back on his arms. As Dindrane straddled him, she took his head in her hands, pulled his face to hers, and kissed him. Dindrane adjusted herself, wanting to be filled and know again that pleasure he brought.  
Rion was hard and ready to enter her again. This time the water would not soothe the way, but in her heat, Dindrane was well wet and as his cock entered her, she cried out a moan of passion and pleasure. Rion filled her sheath completely and Dindrane pushed down, wanting to be connected, to feel him at her womb. Grinding her hips on his groin, Dindarane knew she could love no other. For Dindrane, their joining tonight, was more, a bond for always. In their passion, their kisses were intense, long, and deep. Both wanted to consume and be consumed by the other. Wherever they touched was a heat making an invisible brand only the other would always recognize.  
Letting the passion overcome her, Dindrane set the rhythm, slow at first, a sensual raising and lowering of herself on Rion's cock. The feeling as she was filled completely, but wanting more, pressing herself tight against his groin, but the need to rise, the sensation as his cock pushed against her sheath, stimulated her. Needing more, a friction to fuel the sensation, Dindrane raised and lowered herself faster. Seeking that building, the need to suddenly feel her wall contract and grip his cock, and the ultimate pleasure, as his seed released and flooded her womb again.  
Rion held her slim waist, he could almost completely encircle her with his hands. Whispering; "Dindrane, always, always." As she lowered to meet his thrusts, Rion would grind Dindrane against his groin till he could endure no more and pulled her tight, pressing his lips on hers, entering her with his tongue. Each reached their bliss, and as Dindrane's sheath began to pulse, so Rion's seed emptied, filling her. Whimpering, Dindrane contracted her sheath, tightening on his cock. In a moment, both were spent, breathing heavy, neither could willingly move and collapsed in an embrace.  
Rion's cock slipped from Dindrane's sheath. Unable to completely separate, Dindrane, her head on his chest, needing to hear his heart, the pounding so strong, seeming to call her name with each beat, Dindrane, Dindrane, Dindrane.  
Rion stroked her hair, turned and kissed her on the forehead. "Sleep my fair maid. All danger to you is passed, I am as useless as a broken sword from your attentions."  
When Rion woke again, Dindrane was still asleep. The sky had lost the inky blackness surrounding the round moon, and a faint glow was beginning in the east. Rion, looked at her, so young, so lovely, and though this it was what he wanted. Yet, Rion felt he had somehow taken her childhood innocence away. His years of fighting and killing weighed heavy, he did not intend for her to know of his life and yet, Rion realized he had not been able to resist her.  
Kissing Dindrane tenderly, from her eyes to her nose, to her lips, he felt her smile and then she returned his kiss. Face to face they gazed into each other's eyes, then kissed again. A long soft kiss, lips pressed together, bonding, sealing an ancient tomb. Rion spoke; "We must return to the village. I would not have your kith and kin know how I took you, without your father's permission nor a blessing."  
"I care not what any say, it was my decision." Dindrane was adamant in her confession.  
"Still, we must head back before full light." Rion rose and pulled her up against his body. She came just to his chin, tall for a young woman, as he was also taller than most men. Slim of hips, long legs, and breasts he was tempted to take again, but knew where that would lead. He must have some self control.  
They dressed, and walked back towards the village. Just as they reached the small gardens outside the fence, Rion could see movement of men, far too many at this time of day. Hurrying in, his men surrounded him and told of a recent attack. All were needed to join the king immediately. Dindrane had hung back out of the way, but now hurried to where the women were preparing food for the men. She quickly packed a sack, took several apples and went to where Tyree was tied. Rion was there, saddling the steed. She tied the food to the pommel, fed Tyree an apple.  
"No time for good-bye, the news is not good. I can make no promises." Rion wondered for the first time about the outcome. Never had he feared to go to battle before, his future was set as a warrior, eyes on the enemy, but now it was what he left behind that held his attention.  
"Go, stay safe." Dindrane feared she would begin to cry, and hugged the horse. And with that, Rion grabbed her by the waist, pulled her against him and kissed, his tongue enter her, desiring a last taste of honey mead. Pulling away, Rion mounted Tyree, leaned and kissed her forehead, then wheeled the horse and was off, ridding out before the rest of the men.


	6. Delight and Joy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexual

In the scramble of the men preparing to leave, no one had noticed Dindrane arrive in the village with Rion. She went to her home. Nothing seemed changed or out of place, yet she felt as if it was all unknown to her. Fixing some food for later, Dindrane woke her sleeping sister and went out. Taking baskets, Dindrane needed to get away from the people, to have time to think, and more, remember. Climbing through several fields, she came to the berries. Setting Lynet to play at the hedge, Dindrane filled several baskets before stopping and sharing the food with the child. After, they both lay on the ground, Lynet soon drifted off to sleep. Dindrane's mind replayed the night's events, remembering how she felt when Rion kissed her, held her, and finally took her. With the memory of Rion possessing her, Dindrane fell asleep beside the girl.  
Lynet pulling on her woke Dindrane. She gathered the girl and baskets, then began the walk back to the village. For the next few days Drindane found chores which took her away from the village; foraging for mushrooms, searching for wayward lambs, harvesting berries and various flowers she used in her poultices, she avoided being in the village surrounded by others. The presence of the villagers intruded on her memories. The days yielded slowly, filled with work, numbing Dindrane physically. But the nights, she desired to prevail, dreaming of Rion and their brief time together, advanced far too quickly, leaving her so unsatisfied.  
Two weeks passed, and some days Drindane wondered if she had imagined what happened, a fantasy, determined to become a memory. But then Drindane held the gold armband and recalled that night when she demanded Rion no longer see her as a child. The memory of his kisses, how gently he held her, but most, how she felt when he entered her, that building ache only relieved when she could no longer endure, and sweet release of her own pulsing, but not fully satisfied till Rion filled her with his seed. Dindrane paused, pressed her hands against her belly, could she even now be carrying his child? Would her joining with him result in a babe? It had been a full moon, and old Mora who delivered the babes, spoke that a woman was most ripe during the swollen moon. Dindrane smiled at the thought. How wonderful to have a child with Rion, even if she never saw him again, a babe would remind her always of the bliss she knew when held in his arms, the man she loved now and always.  
By the next full moon, Dindrane was sure a babe was in her womb. Still she told no one, preferring to keep her secret a bit longer. Finally, fleeing villagers from the combat 10 days march from her village passed through. They spoke of several major battles, many men on both sides had been slain and villages much destroyed. The fighting continued, but those who could had fled. The influx of new people meant more work. With her healing experience, Dindrane volunteered to help old Mora. And the healer soon realized Dindrane was carrying a child.  
"So child, does the father of your babe know?" Mora asked as they finished making more poultices for the injured.  
"No, but he is not here and may not return. I would ask you not say anything as no one else knows and would keep this to myself a bit longer." Dindrane wondered how long before others would notice.  
"Nay, I'll not be telling secrets. But if you want it gone, you should decide soon."  
"Never, the babe is wanted, no matter if the man returns, I want his child." Dindrane shuddered at the thought of loosing the babe and her connection to Rion.  
By the second full moon since her joining with Rion, Dindrane was sure she carried Rion’s child and wondered what she would do. A woman with a babe was not shameful. Rather it would be answering to those who wished to know who she gave herself to so willingly that she dreaded. Dindrane had no expectations that Rion would ever return, even if he survived the battle, or that he would return for her. Surely, Rion had known many maids willingly offering themselves to him, even Enara had called for him to follow her, and perhaps they had joined that night. And as Rion was so close to the king, he would be expected to marry as the King ordered.  
Dindrane considered moving on with the fleeing villagers, finding a new village where she might be considered a widow whose husband had died. With her healing skills she could easily barter her work for what she would need. And yet, that seemed a cowardly way to live to her life.  
Another week passed, and news arrived, the king and his men had routed the enemy, her village was safe for the time. Still many fleeing from the fighting came to the village almost daily and Dindrane continued to provide healing. Then a herald arrived and announced the king was on his way to the village, requiring provisions and respite from the recent fighting. The thought that Rion might be among them set her heart pounding. When she provided aid to the last person, Dindrane turned to leave, but saw a young girl, not much older than Lynet huddled and silently sobbing. A solider had found her alone, and brought her along, assuming the child had been orphaned from the fighting. The trauma for this child left her unable or unwilling to speak. Taking her in her arms, Dindrane held and rocked the child till she felt her relax and willing to take some food. Eventually the girl's mother arrived and with that, Dindrane finished the day.  
Thinking only of Rion's return, Dindrane sought the pool to remember what they had shared. As she entered the woods a slim hope that he might come there to seek her clutched at her heart. To see what the magpies foretold for her, Dindrane cast the bread crumbs to the ground and four alighted. A number she could not understand; four for a boy. The thought meant nothing to her. What had they divined? At the pool, Dindrane washed away the sorrows of the day. Though she waited, Rion did not appear.  
When Dindrane returned home, she saw the King had arrived. Hurrying to the where the horses were tethered, she searched for Tyree, but he was not there. With nothing offering hope of Rion’s return, Dindrane feared the worse. Unable to join in the celebrations, or was it to avoid learning of Rion's fate, Dindrane could not decide. She offered to keep Lynet while Da, Iidra, and the boys went to the feast.  
Too soon, she could hear the noise of the village, people happy and celebrating. The sound only saddened her for what she had lost. Not wanting to hear, Dindrane picked up the sleepy Lynet and left the house, planning to slip away to the pool. As she reached the edge of the woods, a hand lifted her hair.  
"Are you trying to hide and avoid me?" Rion stood there smiling. "Was our time together so unpleasant you would sneak away?"  
Dindrane gasped and spun to hug him, then saw the injury. Rion was leaning on a stick.  
"You are injured, does it pain you?" Shifting Lynet to reach for Rion.  
Laughing, "No child, tis little more than a bruise, but I told the King only a hearer from your village could cure me, so he insisted we come."  
"But Tyree, I did not see him, and feared..." Unable to finish the thought Dindrane put her hand to his face. With that, Rion pulled her and kissed her.  
"Well, the king was in a rush, and Tyree took his time to reach here. Shall we walk to the pool, I well remember it is magical at night, and perhaps I will pay attention to the water this visit with Lynet along. If you would accompany me, so I might lean upon you as we climb?" Rion laughed as he put his arm around her waist.  
Walking beside Rion, Dindrane remained silent, not wanting to hear of the danger and pain he had endured. Just wanting to sit beside him, caress his curls, and know that he lived. The relief Dindrane felt at just seeing him, caused her to hold her tongue about the babe she carried. Only his recovery was her desire now. In a day or two, once she was sure of his feelings would she consider telling him.  
As they sat on the rock, Rion stroked her curls and asked about the village, and those fleeing from the battles.  
"And you, what has kept you busy while I've been gone?"  
"Small things, just passing the days with work, only waiting to hear that you were alive. And recently, providing healing for those who have come to the village. But to know you are safe that satisfies me."  
"Really, so easily satisfied. I must have failed to win your heart." Rion kissed her forehead.  
"Nay, you have my heart, but it desires your safety above all things." Dindrane offered.  
"We must go back to the village, I believe the King has some announcements and I must be there for them. Please join me." Rising and reaching his hand for hers.  
"Yes, I will go with you."  
When they reached the village, the King saw them coming and called for Rion to come forward. Dindrane remained at the edge of gathering and watched him approach the King.  
Turning to the gathered villagers; "I have come to this village to request that Rion be joined with one here. Her father must agree if the maid is willing." The King announced  
With those words from the king, the villagers began to buzz with the thoughts, one of their own would be married to someone so close to the king. Many looked to Enara, expecting that she, the widow of Finnan, was the chosen one. In the moment, Dindrane, also believed this, a joining of a member of the king’s court would require one with high rank.  
“Rion, please bring your intended forward that we may meet her.” The king looked out into the crowd and smiled.  
Dindrane watched as Rion moved through the crowd, and then she saw Enara smile and step towards him, and her heart sank. Surely it was to be Enara, widow of the chief’s son, the most beautiful in the village. She saw Rion smile as he held out his hand as he approached. Dindrane could not understand and stood frozen, till Rion bowed his head and asked: “Will you join with me?”  
For a moment, Dindrane was transported to the pool, where she first saw him, where they talked, where she found the comb later, and finally when they joined. The world closed in on only her and Rion. No one else existed. She heard the word: “Yes.”  
As if in a dream Rion led Dindrane, the sleeping Lynet sill in her arms, and presented her to the king.  
"Are you agreed child? Would you accept Rion to wed? He has spoke of you, and requested this, but you must also be in agreement. And your father must agree also."  
Dindrane, bowed her head; "Yes my lord, I do accept."  
Tomen stepped forward, and bowed to the king, and mumbled: "Yes sire."  
Rion turned to the crowd: “That she has agreed means I will join your village. Though, I will take her back to live at the court. This place will always hold a special place for me."  
The wedding was planned for a week hence. The King would visit a few other villages and return for the joining. After Rion and Dindrane would return to the court and live on his lands. It was to be her new home. Once healed, Rion would rejoin the fighting. For Dindrane, no ceremony was necessary, all she wanted was for the two of them to be together. Rion, seemed equally eager, but following custom, they were only allowed to spend time together when with others present. Thus she was unable to share the news of the babe she was carrying. As she was well trained in healing, Dindrane managed to spend some time with Rion during the day tending to his wound.  
At night, using her sewing skills, Dindrane made her dress, with blue fabric given by the king. Dindrane blushed to think their joining and the babe in her belly meant she was no longer pure.  
The day of the joining came at last and as Dindrane left her home, Rion met her at the chapel door and they entered. With the priest's blessing, they were joined. That night a celebration was held, with Rion and Dindrane sitting beside the King. Too long they sat and waited for the festivities to end. Finally, the King stood and declared it was time for the couple to leave the revelers. Rion took Dindrane's hand and they moved towards Old Mara's house. She had offered it to Dindrane, that she and Rion would have privacy this night. The house was small but fragranced with drying herbs, and food set upon the table with good mead. A fresh bed was strewn with flowers. Rion, pulled Dindrane's face to his and whispered; "Child no more, nor maid, but beloved wife. Will you have me?"  
"Yes husband, but you need to know something." Dindrane paused before she spoke again. "I carry your child from our first joining, already gone 2 months in my womb."  
Rion, lifted her high above his head and swung her around. "Truly Dindrane, we are to have a child? I am sorry to place your in such danger before we wed, but I am happy that you will bear my child."  
"Be not sad, it was my decision, and the child is desired by me, that you too want it, is all I could hope for now." Dindrane whispered.  
Rion, embraced her; “I was wrong to go that day without speaking to your father, telling him of my intentions. Offering you a promise if you would have me. I was caught in the immediate need of the moment. But to leave you after our night of joining was wicked. I did not intend to take you only to abandon you. But, now, I am happy, not only are we joined, but also a child is already to come to us. We will tell the King tomorrow, but tonight, if you will have me, I want to know you as a husband and a lover.”  
Pulling his mouth to hers, Dindrane kissed Rion, then spoke. “Yes husband, know me always as your lover. I cared not for any formal binding. That you desired me was enough, that I carry our child is my delight, that we are joined is my greatest joy.”  
Rion raised her arms and removed her dress, revealing her naked body, then bowed his head and began to kiss her. Sliding his lips form her mouth to chin, down her neck to between her breasts and finally sinking to his knees to her belly. Slipping his hands down, Rion squeezed her waist, then placed his ear against her womb and listened. Inhaling her fragrance, musk from her body, honey, lavender, and roses from the unguent she had made.  
Dindrane swayed from the feel of his lips on her body, so tenderly kissing her till he reached her stomach. This was headier than the strong wine she had tasted tonight. Pulling his head against her belly, Dindrane tangled her fingers in his silky curls. His warm breath on her skin left her tingling. Already she was trembling with desire for Rion to enter her. Dindrane tugged at his tunic and pulled it off, then sank on her knees to kiss him. Slipping her hand down into his breeches, she sought to free his cock. Pushing the fabric down, he removed them and stood, then lifted and carried her to the bed. Tonight, Rion was determined not to rush in his desire, intent on taking her time and time again if she would allow him. Pulling back Rion looked at her, in the muted rush lights her skin glowed, her hair framed her face, tangles of curls, and her body, no evidence of a child growing within her, her breasts round and firm. Like a hungry babe, he took one nipple in his mouth and rolled his tongue around. Rion heard Dindrane moan and call his name. Skimming his hand along her belly, Rion reached where her legs joined her groin, closed they yielded to his slightest touch.  
Raising her hips, Dindrane felt Rion press his fingers against her groin. Moaning, she relaxed and her legs parted, allowing Rion to stoke her. The need for his body was an ache. Unsure of how to respond, but content to follow his lead, Dindrane responded to every caress Rion offered. As she felt him press his fingers against her bud, Dindrane panted and called his name. She felt his mouth leave her nipple and slowly he moved his tongue along her belly, like a serpent, slithering across her skin, when he reached her navel he flicked his tongue, tasting her. The sense of need, to be filled, consumed, gorged with his cock was overwhelming.  
“I must feel you inside me.” A plea for Rion to enter her escaped her lips. However, Rion seemed in no hurry tonight, instead, he moved his lips further down and sought her bud. Unable to control her body, Dindrane thrust her groin to meet his lips as he licked. Gasping, she held his head, her fingers entwined in his curls and slid against his mouth. The feeling was stealing her breath, emptying her mind of any thought but that he must soon enter her.  
Pushing his tongue along her bud, Rion clasped her buttocks and pulled Dindrane's groin tighter, till he plunged his tongue inside her sheath, only to slowly drag it across her bud, then take it between his teeth and tug.  
Dindrane moaned and called his name; "Rion, Rion, please, please fill me." Rion moved his mouth back up to her breast and latched onto her nipple, and rolled between her legs. Lifting her buttocks, Rion pulled back and placed the head of his cock at her sheath. "I would take you many times tonight wife, if you will allow me." And with that he plunged his cock into her and rested his head upon her breast.  
Dindrane drew her legs up and felt his cock fill her completely. No longer a virgin, as Rion entered her, his cock slid effortlessly in seeming to reach her heart. The pleasure was exquisite, joined, as if one person had been split in two and again made whole. Encircling his back, Dindrane dug her nails into his flesh, pulling him closer. Squeezing her sheath, Dindrane needed Rion to release his seed, to feel his pulsation as she began hers. Within minutes the building pressure of her womb responded and the relief flooded over her. An intense throbbing, not wanting the sensation to end, Dindrane squeezed her sheath and gripped Rion's cock. Moaning, Dindrane sought Rion's mouth, needing to taste him, to drink in his essence.  
They were wed and now this maid was his wife, and would bear his child. The pleasure Rion experienced was a return, so much sweeter for the fear that what had been lost forever was replaced with joy. What had been once lost was found, and this time it would endure. As Rion thrust his cock into Dindrane sheath, the smooth walls, wet with desire held him tight and only fueled his need. A hunger overcame him and Rion began to kiss her, not long slow kisses, but intense as if he was going to devour her. Tasting her, suddenly his cock released his seed. Rion ground tightly against Dindranes groin. Sweet release, each spurt seemed to come from his heart.  
They remained locked in their embrace. Dindrance stoked Rion's chest, nuzzled his neck, feeling his strong hands squeeze her tenderly, as he kissed her face. Drifting into sleep, no dream entered their minds. When each woke, they again joined, sometimes slowly, sometimes in a frenzy. But with each joining, Dindrane called for Rion and he responded, "Always, always, always."  
They stood before the king in the morning and told him of the child. The king smiled and was pleased that Rion and Dindrane would bring a child, but chastised him for rushing the maid. Three days later, Dindrane bade her family and the village good-bye and rode on her own horse with the King and Rion. The journey to the king's court was long, they stayed at different villages each night, feasting and enjoying the hospitality, but at night Rion and Dindrane took pleasure from each. Three weeks later, they arrived and Dindrane saw the sea for the first time. No gently rolling hills, but plummeting cliffs and wild waves. She could not wait to walk on the beach and feel the water wash over her. Rion led her down and they played at the edge of the waves.


	7. Remeberance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non sexual

Soon Dindrane was accepted in the court and the villages nearby. Rion was well loved by all and with her healing skills she was sought by many. Six months passed, filled with love. Though Dindrane was heavy with child, the enemy was beginning to attack again. The king called for his men to prepare to go to battle. As Dindrane packed his kit, she found the curl Rion had cut those years ago and laid it aside. Their last night they simply held one another in the bed. Few words were said, Rion rested his head upon her belly to feel the child as it kicked, laughing that this would be a strong boy, one he would teach how to ride and use a sword.  
In the morning, they said good-bye, Rion promising to return within a few weeks. Dindrane, put his hands on her belly and Rion kissed her, then mounted Tyree and rode off. Returning to her window to watch the men as they crested the hill, she saw the lone magpie flutter to the sill. Holding her breath, Dindrane waited for another, any other number to join the lone magpie, but none appeared. With heavy heart she tossed some crumbs and began to silently weep. Nine days later the king returned wounded. Watching from the ramparts, Dindrane saw the cortege with the bodies being returned. And tied to the wagon, Tyree. The enemy had been waiting, it was an ambush. Protecting his king, Rion had fallen in battle. Dindrane sank to the ground, cradling her belly and the child within.  
The pain began, and she wept, silently at first, but her body shook. And she gasped for breath, it was intense, and she could not repress the pain, the loss, the fear.  
Feeling her shake, he rolled to face her and took her in his arms. "Has it returned again? Do you recall it yet again?" Gently stroking her hair and pulling her tight against his body, her tears wetting his bare chest.  
"Yes, again, you left me, you left me with a babe in my belly, you did not return, I could not endure the pain." She sobbed still unable to end the tears or deny the pain that seeped from the memory.  
"Shhh, you know what it is, naught but a bad dream. Surely you know by now tis only a dream. It comes upon you, but you are here, and so am I." Taking her face in his hands to make her look at him.  
"But you left me, you left me with a babe in my belly." she choked on the words.  
"No my love, I am here." Aware that her pain was real.  
"But why, why does it come, why do you leave me, leave me with a babe in my belly? It is us, I can see us, truly it is" Trying not to cry, being held in his arms, knowing he was there with her, but unable to shake the pain and the memory so real. "What does it mean, why does hurt so?"  
"Because we are always." Somewhere the word rose within his memory. "We are always."  
"Then it is us?" She looked into his eyes.  
"Yes my dear, it is us, I don't understand, but we are destined to be, always."  
"Yes, that is what he would say, 'always' he told me always."  
"And so my dear we are and will be, always. Nil igitur mors est ad nos."  
"Please Ross, do not torment me with riddles. What does that mean?"  
"It comes from Revernd Halse, when he tried to teach me Latin so long ago, something I actually remembered; Death, therefore, is nothing to us. That is all. Let me hold you Demelza till the dream fades and you can sleep." Ross pressed his lips to hers and pulled her closer.  
"Yes Ross, hold me."  
Encircling Demelza in his arms and pulling her close, Ross kissed her forehead. This was his way of comforting her, something she responded to, as if his arms and kisses could protect her from whatever rose from her deepest fears. Ross waited till he knew she had found calm sleep again. As he waited Ross knew it was her fear of being so great with child, her time any day now that brought these strange dreams to her mind. This was a recurring dream she had each time just before she delivered. A normal fear perhaps for a woman about to give birth. Ross wasn't sure, mayhap he should ask Dwight.  
And yet as sleep overcame him, Ross remembered his dream of her, but so very long ago. Surely fantasies of the mind, yet his response was a real as Demelza's. As conscious thoughts left his mind, he too began his dream of his counterpart and the girl he came to love, Daireann. And though this too ended with his death, it was as an old man, who rescued a stolen child, carried off by the marauding bands he led. But she, he could not bear for another to take her, in a time long ago. And so he killed a man to save her, then took her, not as a concubine but rather as a freebond woman. And eventually she offered herself to him. But that was long ago, though the wispy memory that floated through his mind some nights brought a smile for those two lovers, for now Ross had all he needed.


End file.
